Can You Fix My Broken Heart?
by irlanda.vazquez.338
Summary: Sparks and Nova are married but Nova starts to think something that has her on edge with Sparks...if her thoughts are true how will she handle it? What will she do? Is Sparks' and Nova's love lose forever or is it just found.
1. Chapter 1

I waited...and waited...and waited. Why isn't he coming? Why isn't he here yet? He told he told me he wouldn't be late to our date today. He promised me! And now look at me...I'm sitting in a table that is meant for two. I decided to sit outside since I thought it would be more romantic for us but...what do I do now? He has never missed any of our dates...yes he has never arrived to our dates on time but still...he has never missed one.i looked around at the streets for any sight of him...but nothing.  
I sighed and took my phone out. I quickly dialed his number, it rang and rang but no answer. I hung up and put my phone away. I had ordered food for myself because I was a bit hungry but it's cold now. I see as the waiter quickly comes to me.  
"Should I give you, your check?" He asks. I sigh.  
"Just a few more minutes." I say he smiles and walks away.  
A few more minutes? More like a few more hours! I look out into the street again hoping but seeing nothing. I don't get why he isn't here.  
We are married and we love each other very much but...I feel like we are drifting apart. Something in our relationship really changed forever. We live together but he works in the morning so he told me to meet him here...this is my favorite restaurant ..but he's not even here! I sigh...he isn't coming.  
I raise my hand to call the waiter and he quickly comes.  
"Yes?" He said.  
"My check." I said sadly. He quickly gave it to me and I paid and left as fast as I could. I called a cab and I quickly got in.  
"Where to?" He asks.  
I tell him where and then I look out the window...he should of came...but I'm not forgiving him this time. He's always late but this time he never showed up. And he didn't even bother to call.  
I felt tears in my eyes but I refused to let them out. I have always wondered why he is late to our date...why he didn't show up this time and why we are drifting apart. I love him a lot but I don't feel that same connection I used to feel when I'm around him. And when he kisses me he doesn't do it sweetly or lovingly like he used to. He's never with me on his days off. He always leaves and I never know where. I sighed and looked at my wedding ring.  
Where are you Sparks?

Sparks POV

I quickly pull into the parking lot and park my car as fast as I could. I unbuckled my seat belt and kick the car door open and get out. I quickly tuck n my shirt and fix my belt and tie and grab the flowers I had for Nova. I lick the door to close it and run straight to the restaurant I run and soon I get there panting. I look around but I don't see her outside. I quickly take a deep breath and walk inside. I look around but I don't see her. I walk to a waiter.  
"Excuse me...have you seem a yellow female monkey?" I ask.  
"Pink eyes?" He said. I nodded quickly.  
"She left moments ago." He said.  
"Oh...thanks." I mumbled. I exited the restaurant and looked around. I put my hand on my head...oh no...she'll never forgive me for this one. I quickly run to the parking lot and open my door and get in. I turn the car on and drive out of the parking lot heading home.  
I grip the wheel tightly as I look around to see if she's walking or anything but I don't see her. I arrive at the house in no time and I get out and get the flowers and kick the door shut. I run to the front door and quickly open it and get inside.  
"Nova?" I yell as I shut the door behind me.  
I don't hear her. I walk to the kitchen to find it empty. I then walk to the bedroom and I hear the shower. I sigh and put the flowers on the bed and sit on the edge. I put my hands on my head...I can't keep this up.

Nova's POV

I hear Sparks all me but I refuse to answer. I quickly wash myself up and turn the shower off. I step out and begin to dry my fur with the towel.  
I want to yell at Sparks but I just think that staying quiet is the best idea, like giving him the silent treatment. But I don't know if I could do that...I want to yell at him for not showing up,for not calling me.  
I quickly put on so,e grey sweats and. Pink tanks top and get out of the bathroom to find Sparks sitting on the bed. He turns to look at me but I just turn away. I walk to the bed and see the flowers...they can't solve this anymore...he always gives me roses when he's late but I don't want them anymore. I start fixing the bed for sleep. He kept looking at me.  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" He asks me.  
"Why should I?" I say. He gets up and he walks to me.  
"I'm sorry Nova...it's just my job-"  
"Your job what Sparks! You have always told me your job this your job that! You should of told me you weren't co,ing! You should of called but instead I'm sitting there like an idiot waiting for you!" I yell.  
"I know, I know...I'm sorry." He says. I shake my head and he grabs the roses and helds them out to me.  
"I love you." He says. Instead of taking the roses I lay down and turn the lamp off. I hear him sigh and then i see him quickly take his shirt off and put on a White shirt and he takes his pants off leaving him in his boxers. He walks to the bed and lays down and I turn my back to him. I sigh and I feel him wrap his arm around me. I wasn't in the mood for this. I push him away and I hear him sigh and then I close my eyes. I will not forgive him that easily.

**Review please...I really want to know what ALL of you guys think.**  
**Is this story alright? **  
**P.S...if you are worried that this won't end with Spova...I can assure you this. Story is Spova, Spova...can't have it another way right?**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and yawned as I stretched my arms out a little. I shook my head a little and sat up on the bed and yawned again, I stood up and stretched out my back and I saw Sparks keeping like a rock I ave always thought he looked cute sleeping but I'm to mad to think about that now. He doesn't work today and I'm guessing he won't spend the day here either.  
I walk out of the room and walk to the kitchen, I walk to the fridge and take out some eggs and bacon and began to cook and I heated up some water for coffee. I want too be mad at Sparks but I know that he'll find a Way for me to forgive him again, he always does something for me but I can't forgive him this time,  
I finish up the eggs and bacon and serve them into two plates then I grab the water and quickly make the coffee and then I serve into two cups. As I served the coffee into a cup someone wrapped their arms around my waist from behind, i knew it was Sparks.  
"Something smells delicious." He whispered in my ear. I didn't answer and I felt him slowly start to kiss my neck.  
"And I'm not just talking about the food." He said with a smirk. I looked at him for a while and then I got out of his arms I quickly sat down and began to eating, he sighed and sat across from me. As we ate i Didn't look at him but I felt his gaze on me. When we done I quickly collected the plates and began to wash them in the sink but I felt Sparks looking at me I would slowly turn my eye to see him but then I blinked and I looked back at what I was doing. I finished up and dried my hands.  
Sparks got up and walked to me he then trapped my body against the kitchen counters.  
"Come on Nova...I'm sorry." He said. I didn't speak.  
"What should I do to make it up to you?" He asks and this time I answer.  
"Nothing...you always say that and do you know why?...it's because you never do what you promise!" I say. He looks at me and I turn away but he comes closer.  
"I'm sorry.." He mumbled and he kissed my jawline.  
"Sparks..." I say and he grabs my waist and kisses to my neck and I put my hands on his chest.  
"Sparks..." I say again but he keeps doing it.  
"Sparks...sparks stop." I say. He slowly begins to kiss my shoulder.  
"Sparks stop!" I yell I grab his arms and take them away from me and he groaned and looked at me.  
"Why?!" He yells.  
"But it's been a year?!" He yelps.  
"How about you keep your word first!" I say angrily. I glare one last time and then I leave the kitchen and go to the bedroom and shut the door. I quickly get dressed into a yellow shirt and blue jeans I then sit on the bed.  
Why is sparks alway late to our dates? And why didn't he show up yesterday? And he always leaves on days off and I never know where he goes. One time he didn't even come home and I was very worried. What if he's...no...no he wouldn't do that...would he?  
I heard the door open and sparks walks in.i put my head down but he walked to me and lifted my head up by my chin.  
"I'm really sorry Nova, please forgive me." He says  
"Sparks there have been many times where I forgive you...and if you are going to keep doing that then don't ask for forgiveness." I say.  
"Please Nova. I promise it would never happen again." He said.  
He slowly grabbed my hand and I looked at him and he smiled, I sighed.  
"You promise?" I say. He kisses my hand.  
"I promise." He said. I smiled and he kissed me I quickly kissed him back. He lifted me up a little and dropped me on the bed so our heads were facing the headboard and so he was on top of me. He kissed me quickly and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then broke the kiss and began to kiss down my jawline and to my neck I knew what he wanted.  
"Sparks..." I say but he keeps doing it. Then he starts to take my shirt off.  
"Sparks no!" I yelled he groaned and stopped. I push him off and fix my shirt.  
"Why not?" He said angrily.  
"I said I don't want to." I said. He glared.  
"We are married Nova...I'm married with you to show you how much I love and that's what I'm trying to do but you won't let me!" He yelled. I stood.  
"I want to just...not now." I say.  
"Than when!" He yells.  
"Is that all you want! Love isn't just shown through bed! You can show me how much you love me without that." I say he sighs and stands up and grabs his keys.  
"Where are you going?" I ask.  
"Out."he said.  
"See! You can't even spend a Saturday with me!" I yell.  
"Why should I! I rather spend my time somewhere else." He said I looked at him and he left the room I heard the front door open then close and I sigh.

I was in the living room as I watched a romance movie. I looked at it sadly mine and sparks life used to be like that till something changed. He never screamed at me before but now it looks like that's all he does. He always screams for something that doesn't matter...he can't be with me because he wants to...I can't kiss him because he goes further. I sigh and then the phone rings. Get up and walk to it.  
"Hello?" I ask.  
"Sparks?" Someone said.  
"No...who is this?" I ask.  
"Who is this?" A women voice asks.  
"I'm nova...sparks wife who is this!" I demand then she hangs up and I look at the phone. I slowly set it down why would a women be looking for sparks? If it's for his job they call his cellphone not his house phone. I walk to the bedroom and look out the window and I saw it was getting dark.  
I sigh where is sparks? I quickly put on my night clothes and get ready for bed. I was about to lay down when I heard the front door opens and then close. I knew it was sparks. He walks in the room and looks at me but I look away. He takes his shirt off and then puts on a white shirt and some pair of shorts and walks to the bed. I sit down on it with my back against the head of the bed.  
"Where were you?" I ask as he lays down.  
"Out." He simply said.  
"I know but where?" I ask. He doesn't answer.  
"Sparks..." I say he looks at me.  
"Someone called." I say he sits up a little on his elbows.  
"Who?" He asks.  
"I don't know...it was a women she asked for you but then she hanged up." I said. Sparks didn't say anything he just laid back down and sighed.  
"Who was it Sparks?" I ask.  
"No one." He mumbles.  
"Sparks who was she!" I demand he doesn't answer.  
"Please tell me sparks because then I start thinking things." I said. He looked at me then glared.  
"Think what you want." He said and turned his back to me. I sighed sadly.  
"Remember when we just got married?" I ask but he doesn't answer.  
"Remember how much we lived each other...how we never yelled at each other...how we never kept secrets from each other...how you would say you loved me and. Would say t back." I whisper he just sighs.  
"Too bad it's all different now." I say and ay down and turn my back to sparks. Then my tears come out and I slowly cry silently I gasp a little between cries. I then feel someone wipe my tears away and I open my eyes and see turns me to my back.  
"I remember." He says. I smile a little and he kisses me. I kiss him back and I feel better, this kiss is just like the ones he used to give me when we first got married. We kissed slowly and with love till we broke apart.  
"I still and will always love you." He said. I smile.  
"I love you too." I say. He holds me close and I close my eyes and soon fall asleep.

**_Review please_**  
**_So this is a very small spova...there won't be anymore till later chapters but..._**  
**_Ending is all SPOVA!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nova's POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked next to me and saw Sparks. i smiled and leaned in to peck him real quick but he grabbed me and gave me one long kiss and I just giggled when he let me go and he smirked at me. I smiled and put my hands on is chest and he put his around my waist and kissed me again. I klissed him back and he moaned alittle and began to rub my side I placed my hands slightly around his neck and he flippped up over so he was on top of me. He broke the kiss and began to kiss down my jawline and I sucked in some air.

''sparks...''I said. He stopped and looked at me I wasnt mad so I just smiled.

''Isnt it too early for this?''I asked with a giggle.

He smirked at me and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around hius neck and kisssed him back and he broke the kiss and began to kiss my neck. He slowly began to rub up and down my side and it made me sqeak alittle and he just kept kissing me. He bit my neck slowly and i arhced my back and Sparks started to take my shirt off but i stopped him.

''Come one Nova.''He begged. I looked into his eyes and he smirked at me and I smiled.

''Fine...''I said as I pecked his cheek. He smiled and kissed me softly.

...

I opened my eyes slowly and yawn loudly I looked up and saw i was in Sparks' arms. I smiled alittle and quickly got up and stretched alittle. I walked to the bathroom and quickly hopped in the shower and scrubbed my fur. When I was done I dried my fur and put on my yellow robe and walked out of the bathroom and saw an empty bed.

''Sparks?''I called. Then someone wrapped their arms around my waist from behind. I turned my head and saw Sparks I smiled at him and he smirked. He slowly kissed my neck.

''Thanks I really needed that..''He groaned out. I smiled and pecked his cheek.

''How about you take a shower and ill make breakfast.''I said he smiled and I walked to the kitchen and quickly began to make some coffee and food.I hummed a small tune as I cooked. I wasnt mad about Sparks and i just hope it stays tht way. I need to be happy with him I dont like being mad because the he gets even madder and then we never stop.I smied at myself as I thought of how good this morning was well...it was more of the afternoon. I quickly finished up and served the foo and coffe and then I saw Sparks. He smirked at me and came to sit down I smiled and sat down too,

''Good afternoon.''I said.

''Good afternoon,Baby.''He said with a smirk I smiled and we began to eat. But a question came to my mind when we were almost done.

''Sparks?''I said he looked at m as he drank his coffee.

''Yea.''He said as he set the cup down.

''Who was that girl that called the other day?''I asked. He didnt answer he jus kept eating.

''Sparks...''I say. He looks at me.

''Who was she?''I ask.

''No one.''He said.

''But she asked for you.''I said. He didnt answer but his phone rang he looked at it and then put it away.

''Arent you going to answer?''I ask he shakes his head. Then we hear a beep. He looks at his cell phone and then sighs. He stands up and grabs his keys/

''Where are yoou going?''I ask.

''Ill be back later...dont wait up for me.''He said.

''Sparks wait!.''I said as I stood but he left. i sighed and sat down. He never answered my question and today is his day off where does he need to go? And why didnt he answer me? But why didnt he tell me where he was going he just left like I wasnt even here. I sighed and looked down at my hands. i fell like Sparks is doing something that he doesnt want me to find out. I feel like hes hiding something from me...but what? What could h be hiding that he wont even answer my questions.

_**REVIEW PLEASE...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nova's POV**

I finished up leaning the kitchen I then cleaned the living room and then the bathroom and I almost finish cleaning the room. It was 5:00 and Sparks wasn't here, he has been gone since the morning where could he be? I sighed and started two fold Sparks' clothes. I folded his pants and put them in his drawer. I then picked up the shirt he left last night on the ground as I picked it up I smelled perfume.  
I sniffed the air and then I looked down at Sparks shirt. I slowly lifted it against my nose and smelled it and it smelled like...perfume? I sniffed it again making sure I wasn't mistaking and I wasn't...I shook my head a little. Why would Sparks' shirt smell like women perfume...I don't wear perfume unless we go on a date but other then that I haven't wore any.  
I felt tears in my eyes as I thought of the worst...but this time I let my tears fall I gasped alittle I between my silent cries and I looked at Sparks' shirt as my tears fell on it. I then heard the front door open I gasped alittle and wiped my tears away quickly and then put the shirt on top of the dresser. Sparks walked in the room and turned to look at me. I took a deep breath and then looked at him.  
"Where were you?" I ask. He sighs.  
"Out." He said.  
"You always replay the same thing Sparks! I know but i want you to tell me exactly where you were!" I Yell.  
"Nova I was just out with some friends you don't need to scream like I was doing something bad." He said.  
"I don't know that." Said.  
"You know what nova...this is why I leave."He said  
"Is it really? Or is it because your new girlfriend needs you!" Yell and I feel the tears. He turns to look at me.  
"What?" He says.  
"Don't act anymore sparks! Now I know where you go everyday when you come home late now I know where you are when your late to our dates and I know where you were the day you didn't even show up to our date!" I yell and my tears slide down.  
"Nova-"  
"How could you do this to me! I love you Sparks! I have given you everything and you go off and cheat on me with another women! How long Sparks...How long have you had an affair behind my back!" I yell with all my voice.  
"Nova listen to me!" He yelled.  
"No! You listen to me! If you didn't love me anymore you should of told me and we would of been separated now! But instead you cause me the biggest pain And go off and cheat on me!" I yell.  
Sparks stayed quiet I knew it was true but I needed him to admit it.  
"Is it true you have another?" I ask as more tears slide down  
He stays quiet and look at the ground.  
"Answer me Sparks!" I yell. He sighs.  
"Yes." He mumbled I gasped and the tears came down. I ran out the room and ran to the kitchen and grabbed sparks' keys and ran out the door. I wiped my tears away and ran into the car and locked the doors and started the car and I started to cry uncontrollably. How could Sparks do this to me? How could ...he? I thought he loved me! But I was wrong.  
I looked up and saw Sparks walking towards the car I quickly drove out of the driveway and derived away from the house. I wiped my tears away as I gripped the wheel tightly and drove. I quickly drived to the park and raked in the parking lot and stayed in the car as I cried some more. I put my face on my hands and sobbed.  
I just wanted this pain to go away as I cried harder and harder.

**Review please...**  
**This chapter is sad...sorry...**


	5. Chapter 5

Novas POV

I wasn't crying as much now only my tears were streaming down my face as I kept wiping them away and I just looked out the front window as I watched some kids play and some couples pass by holding hands. I sighed and then unbuckled my seatbelt got my purse and got out of the car. I then walked out into the park and I sat on a bench.  
I loved this park. It was where Sparks...proposed to me. He made me a huge romantic scene and then he gave me the ring when he pretended to drop so etching and then he gave me that cute smirk I have always loved...it's been a very long time since he has smirked. I sighed and looked around at the park.  
I saw the people that sold things. There was a man with roses as he sold them and another man selling cotton candy. Mostly only the couples will buy those...couples...loved ones. I felt the tears in my eyes and they slides down. I put my face in my hands and kept crying silently. I just wanted to stay here and let my pain go away. Then I heard a ring...I wiped my tears away and looked at my purse I quickly grabbed my phone and saw it was Sparks. I glared and hung up and threw it in my purse and kept crying.  
Sparks doesn't care about me he's probably just calling me because he wants his car back. He shouldn't worry I won't take away his home or his car. Ill grab my stuff and leave and live anywhere. I could probably afford a hotel with the few savings I have.  
I cried silently as I put my hands on my face and then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I quickly wiped my tears away and looked up and saw...the waiter? He was a brown monkey with yellow eyes. He's the waiter from my favorite restaurant. He looked at me with a concerned look and sat next to me.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
I nodded and looked away. We stayed silent for a while and then he spoke.  
"I suppose you remember me." He said. I turned to look at him and he smiled at me.  
"I'm your waiter remember?" He said. I nodded.  
"I'm Jacob." He said as he stuck out his hand. I smiled alittle and shook his hand.  
"I'm...N-Nova." I say he smiles and then I look down and sigh.  
"Why are you crying?" He asked me.  
"No reason." I mumbled.  
"Come on...maybe I can help." He said. I looked at him and he smirked at me and I easily remembered Sparks.  
"You can't help with this..." I whispered. He then grabbed my hand and kissed it and I looked at him.  
"You have beautiful eyes...you know that?" He said with a smirk.  
"T-thank you." I said he smiled and kissed my hand again.  
"What can I do to make you better?...Dinner? Flowers?...Or..." He stopped and got up he ran to the man selling cotton candy and quickly bought some and ran to me and kneeled in front of me while handing me the cotton candy.  
"Some cotton candy?" He asked with a smirk I giggled alittle ands miled and took the cotton candy.  
"Thanks." I said he sat next to me and smirked.  
"Anything else?" He asked.  
"No thanks...I'm fine." I said with a smile.  
"What happened? Why are you crying?" He asked.  
"It's nothing." I said.  
"Come on...you can trust me." He said I sighed but I didn't speak. He then grabbed my hand.  
"That guy that comes late when you come to the restaurant...who is he like...your boyfriend?" He asked.  
"My husband." I said he then let my hand go.  
"Your married?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Oh." He said and a silence fell over us.  
"Did your sadness had something to do with your...husband?" He asked. I hesitated but nodded.  
"H-he...h-he..." I couldn't get the word out.  
"He what?" He said.  
"He cheated on me." I squeaked out and began to cry again. Jacob slowly hugged me and I hugged him back and holded him never wanting to let go. We stayed like that till I calmed down and then we broke the hug.  
"It's okay..." He said. I smiled and he smirked back at me. Then my phone rang and I grabbed it and saw it was sparks...I glared and hung up and then I threw it in my purse.  
"Was it him?" He asked and I nodded.  
"It's nice meeting you Jacob but. Have to find a hotel to sleep at."I said.  
"Wait." He said. Looked at him.  
"You can sleep at ,y house." He said I stared.  
"I-I don't think that's such a good idea." I said he chuckled.  
"It's okay...stranger danger...right?" He asked with a smirk I smiled.  
"Then let me pay for your hotel." He said.  
"No it's fine...I have some-"  
"Come on...here." He said as he handed me some money.  
"But-"  
"Please take it." He said I sighed and nodded he smiled and we stood.  
"Thankyou Jacob."I said he kissed my hand.  
"It's my pleasure." He said I smiled and walked to my car. I got in and quickly drove around and found a hotel close to the park. I quickly walked in and got one room for one night and payed and quickly walked to my room. I sighed as I laid down on the bed...what will happen tomorrow?

Review please...


	6. Chapter 6

I yawn and stretch my arms out. I sit up and stretch some more and look around. I sigh and stand up I walk to the batgroom and wash my face then I grab my purse and look at my phone. I see I have some messages from sparks why does he care where I am. Whatever I bet he doesn't I bet he only wants his car i ll return him the car and soon I'll leave him. I have to leave this hotel my night is over.

I grab the keys and my purse and leave the room. I walk down and hand in the key and then I walk out into the car I get in and sit for a while. I won't care about sparks. If he doesn't want me then I won't want him. I sigh and turn the car on I then drive away and start driving around town. I sighed as I drived. Why did sparks do that? When we got married it was because we love eachother. But he cheated on...how long?! How long has he cheated on me!

I glared as my phone vibrated. I looked at it and it was sparks I hung up but he kept calling me and I kept hanging up. I then see the restuaruant Jacob orks at. I smile I might as well sat hi. I park and walk to the redturaunt. I walk inside and he's standing there.

He smiles and walks to me.

"Glad you came." He said. I smiled.

"Thankyou for the money Jacob." I said he smiled.

"No problem." He said. I smiled.

"Want something to eat?" He aks.

"No its okay." I say. He walks behind the resigter where the pastries are.

"Come on...what do you want...its on the house." He said. I shook my head.

"No its okay Jacob...really." I said.

"You know what I know what you'll like..." he said. I sighed. He grabbed a huge cake that was the most expensive one here. He grabbed a piece and grabbed a plate he covered the plate in chocolate stripes going horizontal and the others vertical and then he put the cake on top. The cake was pink and the inside was chocolate and it had a strawberry on top. He then put it in feont of me. He then grabbed a rose that was in thebvase he ripped the rose off the stem and put it right on the plate next to the cakes corner.

"Bone appitete." He said.

"You have some skills on decorating." I say.

"Yea...I have worked here for a long time." He said. I smiled and took a bite from the cake it was the most delecious thing I have tasted.

."Its really good!", I say he smiles and leans on the counter.

"Glad ya liked it." He said.

"Who made it?" I ask.

"I did." He said. I look at him and Jacob grins.

"You have skills." I say as I take another bite. He smiles and I keep eating. He then saw a customer.

"I'll be back." He saod as he walked to the other customer. I smiled and kept eating this cake was good. It was very delicious.

Then my phone rang I saw it was sparks...should I answer? I glared and hung up. I finish the cake and Jacob comes back he smiles.

"Looks like you really liked that cake." He said. I nodded and then my phone rang again I sighed.

"I'll be right back." I say. Jacob nods and I walk to the bathroom. There was a small hall way. I stod in front of the girls bathroom I looked around and saw no one. I answered.

"What do you want sparks!" I said..

"Where are you!" He demanded.

"Why do you care!" I said.

"Nova-"

"No sparks! Leave me alone! I will return your car and I'll leave!" I yell.

"Nova no-"

"Shut up sparks...I will return your car so you can go off to...her...just don't call me anymore." I said and I hung up. I then covered my face with my hands as I felt like crying. I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around and saw Jacob. I huged him and tried to hold back the tears.

"Its okay nova." He whispered.

"No...its not okay...I knew he and I were drifting apart but I never thought he would cheat on me." I said. I broke the hug and he looked at me.

"Its okay." He said. He wiped my tears away and I sighed and calmed down. He smiled alittle.

"I don't have anyone Jacob...I loved him. I still love him." I said.

"You have me Nova...and about loving...you'll find someone else." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"I'm here for you Nova...always." he said. I smiled and I sighed.

"Well I have to go." I said. "Where?" He asks.

"I'm going to pick up my stuff from my house...I won't live with him." I said.

"But its your house." He said.

"I know but...I don't want anything that'll remind me of him." I said.

"Where would you live?" He asks.

"I don't know." I said. He then grabbed my hand.

"Come live with me...I know we just meant but...I can't let you walk around with no car and live nowjere." He said. I sighed.

"Don't worry nova I won't harm you...I live with my mom...well she lived with me." I said.

"I don't know." I said. "Come on." He said. I sighed then nodded.

"Perfect...so how about I pick you up at your house after my sift." He said. I nodded and he smiled.

"Thankyou jacob." I said.

"No problem." He said. I smiled and we walked back and I waved as I left. I quickly got in the car and began to drive home. I quickly arrived to my house well not anymore. I got out and walked to the door. I took a deep breath and opened it I walked in and Sparks was in the living room. He ran to me and hugged me.

"I was worried!" He yelped. I got out of his arms.

"Don't touch me." I said. I then threw the keys on the couch.

"There are your keys...I'll go pack up my stuff." I said.

"What? Your leaving?" He asks. I sigh.

"Yes...you want another women and you can have it...you no longer have to eorry about me catching you." I said. I turned around but he spun me around.

"You aren't going anywhere." He said. I yanked my arm away.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I yell.

"I'm your husband and I can." He said. I glared and walked to the room. I grabbed my suitcase but he kicked it aside.

"Stop it sparks!" I yell. He grabs me and I try to get out of his arms.

"You aren't leaving." He said. I pushed him away and stook a deep breath.

"Isn't that what you wanted?! To get rid of me so you can go off with your...other women! I won't fight or beg for you to love me...if you don't love me its fine." I said as I grabbed the suitcase again. He grabbed it and threw it.

"I don't care Nova...you are mine! My women and I won't let you go!" He yelled.

"Why would you want me here! How long Sparks! How long have you had an affair!" I yelled. He didn't answer.

"Tell me!" I shake my head and grab the suitcase and walk to my dresser and quickly pack up my things. I just throw them in the bag and then I put my other studf in there and close it.

"You aren't leaving." He said. I grabbed the suitcase.

"I can leave when I want." I said. He glared. I then began to walk off. He grabbed my arm.

"Stop it!" I yelled. He sqeezed it hard it hurt a lot. I let go of the suitcase and grabbed his hand and tried to take it off my arm.

"Sparks your hurting me!" "You aren't leaving your mine!" He yelled. I tried to yank my arm free but it only hurt even more. He then brought me close but he still gripped my arm.

"You aren't leaving!" He yelled.

"Sparks!" I yelled. He then hit me. I fell and I felt pain. I grabbed my nose and saw I was bleeding. I didn't look st sarks.

"N-Nova...i-im sorry...I didn't mean to-"

"Leave me alone!" I yell I run to the bathroom and quickly clean myself. I cry. Sparks hit me...its the firsttime he has ever done this and...I never thought he would. I cleaned myself and then I stayed there. Sparks knocked on the door.

"Leave me lone!" I yelled.

"Please Nova...I'm sorry." He said. I stopped bleeding and then I opened the door and slapped him. I looked at him and he turned to look at me.

"Slap me Nova...hit me...I just did the worst thing I could...please I deserve worst then a slap." He said I saw tears in his eyes.

"You do deserve worst." I said. I pushed passed him and grabbed my suitcase.

"Where are you going?" He asks. "I don't know...I'll see where." I said.

"Please Nova...don't leave me." He said. I stayed quiet and I left the room. I quickly walked outside and walked down the sidewalk I won't turn back. I kept walking and then I found mysef at the park. I sat down and cried again I cried and cried and cried. This hurt me so much I do love sparks I love with all of my heart and I don't think I would love someone else except him. I got my purse and took my phone out. I dialed the resturaunts number because I didn't know his I heard it ring once then he answered.

"Fujis resturaunt how may I help you?" He asks.

"Its me Nova." I say.

"Nova! What's wrong?" He asks. I was still crying.

"N-nothing...if you still want to pick me up Josh...I'll meet you at the park." I said.

"Sure thing Nova...are you okay?" He asks.

"Y-yea...I'm fine." I say. "Your crying." He said.

"Its nothing Jacob...I'll meet you here." I said.

"Okay Nova take care of yourself." He said.

"Thanks." I said and I hung up. I sighed and put my hands on my face. I couldn't help but cry I loved him and he hit me...he cheated on me! He did tw things I would of never thought he would do. I wiped my trars away and sat up and waited. I won't return back with sparks...he broke my heart.

**Review please...here's a long chapter for you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

I slowly opened y eyes and found myself in a car. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes alittle. I saw we were driving but where.

"Looks like you finally awoke." Said someone with a chuckle I looked next to me and saw Jacob. I smiled.

"Did I fall asleep?" I ask.

"Yea I came to the park and I found you asleep so I grabbed your things and brought you to my car." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said he smiled.

"Are you hungry?" He asks.

"Alittle." I said.

.He smiled and then parked somewhere. He stopped the car and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Come on." He says.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To a nice dinner." He said. I stared and he smiled I was about to open the door but he stopped me.

"Let me do it." He said. He closed his door and ran to the other side and opened my door for me. I smiled and he helped me out of his car.

"Where?" I ask.

"There." He says as he points to a resturaunt that is huge. There are tables outside.

"Come on." He says. He sticks his arm out for me and I take it he smilea and we walk to one of the outside tables and we sit down. He hands me the menu.

"Order anything you want." He said. I looked at the menu but then the prices.

"Isn't this too...pricy." I say. He chuckled.

"Come on." He said. I smiked and looked through the menu I then found something that I loved.

"Spaggetti." I said. He smiled.

"Never thought you were a spaggetti person." He said with a smirk. I smiled and he called the waiter and ordered. The rest of it was great. We talked and we ate after that we got in his car.

"Let's go." He said.

"Where?" I asked.

"To my house." He said. I stared for a while.

"Don't worry nova...I won't do you any harm." He says. I smile and he grins. He starts the car and we begin to drive off. We quickly arrive at a beautiful home at least two stories high.

"This is yoir house?" I ask. He chuckles and parks in the drive way. He gets out of the car and runs to my side to open my door. I get out nd he gets my suitcase and I stare at the house. He then walks to the door and I follow him. He smiles at me and opens the door and he let's me walk in I gasp alittle when I see what a beautiful house he has. He smiles and then I hear someone.

"Jake! Your home!" Someone yells. She walks out she's black with brown eyes she stops when she looks at me and then she smiles.

"Who's this?" She asks with a smirk.

"Mom this is Nova and Nova...this is my mom." Jacob says. I smile and shake her hand.

"Nice to met you." I say.

"Well how lucky jake is to have such a beautiful girl like you." She says and I blush.

"Uh mom...we aren't...dating." he said. His mom looked at me..

"Is she a friend?" She asks.

"Yes...and she's going to be staying here for a few days." He says.

"But only if its okay with you...I could leave if you want." I said jacobs mom smiled.

"No no...its fine...you don't look like a bad person...and call me susan." She said I smiled and susan hugged me I hugged her back and jacob chuckled. She let me go.

"Jake go show her around the house...I'll finish dinner." She said. Jacob nodded and she jumped back to the kitchen. Jacob laughed alittle and I giggled. He then grabbed my suitcase and I followed him as he showed me around. His house is beautiful its so big. H then leads me to the room I'm sleeping in. He unlocks it andwe walk in. Its huge. It had a bed in the middle against the wall with white pillows and sheets and then it has two sidetables on each side of the bed with lamps and it has some brown fluffy carpet and a large dresser and some pictures here and there. I smiled and we walked in.

"I hope you like it." He says.

"Its perfect." I said. I then turned to him.

"Thankyou so much Jacob...I don't kno what to do to repay you." I say. He smiles and grabs my hands.

"Its nothing Nova." He says. I smile and then kiss his cheek. I breakaway and look at him. He had a dreamy look I giggle and he grins nervously.

"I-ill see you tomorrow...I know you want to sleep." He said i nodded and he left. I sighed and went in the batgroom that this room had. I took a quick shower and put on some night clothes. I then laid down on the bed. I turned to my side and touched next to me...a now emtpy space. I sighed sadly and closed my eyes. I lost sparks. I awoke at the smell of pancakes. I opened my eyes and stretched i quickly stood up and stretched some more. I sighed and quickly fixed my bed and i walked to the bathroom i brushed my teeth and then i walked to my suitcase i tok some clothes out and put it on. I put on some black skinny jeans with a black no strap shirt. There was a knock at my door and i answered it. It was Jacob he smiled at me.

"Goodmorning...are you hungry?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yea." I said.

"Come on...my mom made pancakes and eggs." He said. I smiled and followed him to the kitchen. I sat down and Jacob did too.

"Good morning Nova." Said Susan. I smiled.

"Morning." I say she serves me some eggs and pancakes.

"Thanks." I said she smiled and we ate. I didnt talk i was to bust thinking of sparks...why id i lose him...i thought he loved me asuch as i loved him. I sigh and then we finish. Susan was about to clean up the dishes when i gathered them up.

"Il wash them." I say.

."No Nova i can do it." She said.

"Come on please...i can do them." I say she smiles and then nods. I walk to the kitchen and start washing them. I see Jacob from the corner of my eye looking at me. I blush alittle and i quickly finish them up and dry my hands but hes still looking at me.

"What?" I finally say with a smile. He chuckles and walks to me.

"I appriciate you trying to help my mom." He says.

"Its the least i can do." I say. He smiles.

"So do wanna go any where?" He asks. I smile.

"I dont know." I said.

"How about...i take you to...the park." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"I love the park." I said. He smiled. And i smiled back. Me and Jacob were waljing around the park he had bought me some cotton candy and we were sharing it. It was my idea.

"Do you want me to buy you anything else?" He asks.

"No...im fine." I said.

"How about..." he stopped and walked to a man that was selling flowers. He bought a bouquet of roses and brought it to me. He kneeled in front of me and handed them to me. "Some roses." He said. I giggled.

"Why do you always do that?" I ask. He smiles and gets up.

"To make you laugh.", he said. I smiled and he handed me the roses. I took them and smiled.

"Thankyou." I said. He smiled and we walked to a bench and sat down.

"Anything else?" He asks with a grin. I smile.

"No...Jacob im fine." I said with a laugh. He smiled.

"Your laugh is so...beautiful." he says. I blush and he puts a hand on my cheek.

"And you look beautiful when you blush." He said. I smiled and he got closer.

"I hope you know by now that im always here for you nova...always." he said. I smiled and nodded. He grabbed the cotton candy and roses and set them aside and grabbed my hands.

"I hope you never forget that." He whispered. I smiled and we stared into eachothers eyes. We slowly leaned in and when our lips were about to touch i heard someone yell my name.

"Nova!" I gasp and then me and Jacob stad up. Jacob grabs me and pulls me behind himself. Sparks runs to us and glares.

"Were going home!" He yels at me he tried to reach for me but Jacob pushed him awsy.

"Why do you want her!? To hurt her more then you already had!" Yells Jacob.

"Shes my wife and shes coming with me!" Sparks yells.

"She isnt going anywhere!" Yells Jacob. Sparks glares.

"Dont get into this...i will smash you to the ground." Says Sparks and i gasp.

"I like to see you try." Says Jacob. I quickly get between them.

"Stop it guys! Your causing a scene!" I yell. Sparks grabs my arm.

"Were leaving." He yelled at me. I yanked my arm free.

"I dont have to go anywhere." I said. He glared.

"Yes you are." He said.

"Leave her alone!" Yelled Jacob. I glared at Sparks and Sparks grabbed me again.

"I said let her go!" Yelled jacob. He was about to punch Sparks vut Sparks blocked it and punched him. I gasped.

"Jacob!" I yell. Sparks grabbs my and carries me over his shoulder.

"Sparks put me down!" I yell. He carries me to his car and he puts me in it and locks the door. He quickly goes to his side and gets in. He turns the car on and he drives to my old house. I stay quiet...im afraid to talk. We quicklt get there and sparks gets out of the car and he opens my door.

"Come on." He said. I slowly get out and sparks grabs my arm and he takes me inside the house. I dont speak he walks in te house and closes the door.

"What do you think your doing!" He yells.

"I-" "You were kissing another guy!" He yells. I glare.

"Why do you care! I can kis anyone i want!" I yell he glares and brings me close to him.

"Dont ever say that! Your mine you hear me! Just mine!" He yelled. I gasped as he kissed me. I didnt move it felt so right to have him kiss me. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Dont you get it nova!? I love you! I dont want another women! I want you and no one else but you! I need you in my life, i want you in my life, i know id did so many mistakes, i cheated on you! And i hit you something i promised myself not to do! Im sorry nova please! Forgive me...i love you!", he yelled and kissed me again. I broke the kiss.

"Its to late for that." I say.

"No...its never to late." He says. I take a deep breath.

"Sparks...i want the divorce." I say.

_**Review please! Another long chapter for you guys!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sparks stared at me. I couldn't tell if he was shocked,mad,or sad. I was shocked that I had the guts to say this..

"W-hat? No!" He yelled.

"Yes! I want the divorce Sparks, I can already tell our life together is a disaster!" I yell. He holds me close.

"Nova...how can you even say that. I know what I did was stupid...it was the worst thing I could have ever done. You are my wife and I thought I didn't care about you. I thought I no longer had feelings for you but when I lost you...I realized how valuable you are to me." He said as he looked into my eyes.

"Its to late Sparks." I said. He shook me alittle.

"Its never too late Nova...I know you still love me." He said.

"You don't know that Sparks...and even if you knew, I'm starting to have feelings for someon else." I say. He glares.

"Is it that garbage I saw you with!" He said. I got out of his arms and took a step back.

"Yes...and his name is Jacob." I said.

"He's nothing...I know you love me...love can't come and go I love you. I admit it Nova, I have been with more then one women behind your back but...none of them satisfied me as much as you do...none of them loved me as much as you do and..." he stopped and grabbed me by my waist.

"None of them kissed like you." He whispered and kissed me. This time I tried pushing away but he wouldn't let go. He grabbed my arms and pinned me and my arms against the wall. He kisses me passionatly. He then slowly breaks and looks at me He then buried his head into my neck and he didn't move.

"Sparks?" I said. He still didn't move I moved my hands hoping he would let me and that let me go. His hands fell to his sides and I tried to get him off of me but he kept his face buried in my neck.

"Sparks?" I said. He didn't answer he just grabbed me and hugged me. I didn't know what to do. He looked at child that was afraid with the dark, he didn't want to let me go and his face was still buried on to side of my neck with his arms wrapped around me. I then slowly wrapped my arms around and I just holded him. Was he telling the truth? Does he stil love me? Is he really sorry?

"Sparks?" I say again I try to push him off alittle but he just tighten his grip on me. J sighed.

"Sparks...sparks let me go." I demand. He slowly unwrapped his arms from me and he unburied his face from my neck and turned to look at me. I gasped alittle he was crying...I touched my shoulder where his face was buried and found it wet from tears. I looked at him and he juat looked at me.

"Please...Please Nova dont...leave me." He said. I looked at him.

"I have to Sparks." I say.

"Why! So you can go with Jacob!" He yells.

"If it was for that you wouldn't have to care." I said I stepped away from him but he grabbed my arm.

"Have you slept with him?!" He yelled. I stare.

"W-what?"

"Have. You. Slept. With. Him!" He yels. I yank my arm away. I won't tell him anything.

"If I did. It wouldn't be your buisness!" I yell. J grab the door handle but he grabbed my arms.

"No one! And I mean no one! Is aloud to touch you!" He yelled. I yanked my ars away.

"Like I said before. Too late." I said. He grabbed my arms harder.

"I hope he didn't leave you too tired." He said. He then grabbed me and dragged me to the room he threw me on the bed and I sat at the edge. He closed the door and took his shirt off.

"Don't get any closer." I yell. He grabs me and takes my shirt off and throws it.

"Your mine." He says and throws me onto the bed with him ontop.

"No! Sparks!" I yell I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a bedroom. I closed my eyes again and then the memories came back...those memories...I open my eyes and grip my bedsheet tightly. I'm afraid to turn around...what if...he isn't there. He did that once when we made love. He left in the morning whem I was still asleep. I felt tears in my eyes. I said I wouldn't fall for Sparks again but...yesterday he just forced his way to me but I remember he didn't take me even though he wanted to. He just kissed my whole body but he never stripped me the whole way.

Now I lay on the bed with my bra and underwear on. He didn't let me go last night and I couldn't escape. I didn't want to turn around. I feel some tears slide down my face. This situation is making my heart break. I can't fall for sparks again. He broke my heart and I don't know if I can trust him again. I wipe my tears away and then I smell pancakes and bacon...with eggs? I slowly flip to my side to find the spot next to me emtpy. I feel tears but I refuse to let them out. I take a deep breath and sit up so my back was to the head bored and I cover myself with the blanket.

I gasp when the door opens and sparks walks in with a wooden stool for breakfast in bed and some breakfast I can see its eggs bacon and pancakes with juice. And I see a rose. He walks to me and sets it in front of me. I cover myself and hold the sheet tightly and turn away.

"Goodmorning love." He says. Its been a while since he had called me that.I still don't look at him.

"I brought you breakfast." He said. I didn't move. I heard him sigh and he grabbed one of the hands that was tightening the sheet. He holded onto it.

"Nova...please look at me." He said. I sighed and looked at him. He smiled alittle and left my hand and holded my cheek but I turned away again.

"Don't touch me." I said. He stayed quiet and sat on the edge of the bed next to my legs.

"Please Nova...I'm sorry. I know what I did was more then wrong but... I cheated on you and worst...I hurt you but...I miss you nova. I miss having you here when I come home. I miss kissing you slowly and lovingly. I miss you...I want you here. Without this house is nothing...and I'm nothing...I'm alone." He said. I turned and slowly looked into his sad eyes. He gave me a small but sad smile.

"Hungry?" He asks. I don't answer. He cuts a piece of pancake and uses the fork to hold it out to me.

"Its good." He said. He held it against my mouth and I took the fork in my hand and began to eat. I don't need his help. I ate with one hand as he stared at me and my other hand gripped the sheet to cover me tightly.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered as he put a hand on my cheek. I pushed it away and stopped eating. I only ate half of the meal. He grabbed it and set it aside he then grabbed the rose and held it out to me. I looked at it.

"For you." He said. I didn't say anything. He put the rose on my lap and grabbed my hand agsin and kissed it. He kneeled beside the bed and I looked at him.

"Please forgive me." He said. I sighed and took my hand away.

"Let me leave." I said. He sighed and stood up.

"You know I can't do that?" He said.

"Please!" I begged. He looked at me and I sighed.

"You can't keep me here forever." I said.

"I can." He said. He grabbed the tray of food and left the room. I stood up and quickly looked around for my clothes. I covered myself with the sheets tightly eeven though I had my bra and underwear on.

"Nova-" I gasped when sparks walked in. I just holded on to the sheets tighter.

"Where's my clothes!" I yelled. He looked at me.

"Stop looking at me like that! Give me my clothes!" I yelled. He blinked and then walked to his dresser and quickly my folded clothes. He handed it to me and i snatched it.

"Let me change." I said.

"But Nova I'm your husband...I've seen you naked." He said. I glared.

"Sorry." He said and left while closing the door. I let the sheets fall and I quickly put my clothes back on. I didn't leave the room. I wanted to leave...I didn't want to be here. I looked around and saw the rose. I walked to it and slowly picked it up and smelled it. It smelled just like sparks. I sighed and I fell to my knees and I cried. I put my head down on the bed as I cried on my arms. My life is ruined...I thougth I would never suffer like this but...that's exacly what's happening. Then I feel someone wrap their arms around me. I knew it was sparks I push him away as I keep crying.

"Nova...Nova please don't cry." He said. I cried not being able to stop.

"Nova..." he said. I then look up and quickly wiped my tears away as I stopped crying. I saw he was kneeling next to me and with a worried look.

"Let me go." I said.

"I can't do that Nova." He said. I stood up and he did too.

"Please sparks I want to go!" I yell. He shakes his head.

"Please Sparks...if you really love me...let me go." I said. He didn't move or answer.

"If you really love me...let me go." I say again. He stays quiet for a while.

"I will let you go..." he said. I quickly passed by him but he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"But its not because I don't love you...its because I really love you..." he says. I don't say anything back. I take my arm back and leave the room quickly and walk outside. I quickly walk away from this horrible house

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I call a cab and now I'm going to Jacobs house. I had tears in my eyes and I wanted to let them out but not here. Why does sparks live breaking my heart? He cheats on me and then he forces me to stay a night with him and he acts like he actually loves me. I'm so confused. Does he really love me or is he just making It up?  
The cab arrived at Jacobs home and I quickly paid and walked to his front door. I knocked softly and he quickly answered and he hugged me once he saw me.  
"Nova! I was so worried about you." He said.  
I hugged him back and he brought me inside and closed the door.  
"I tried to find you but I have no idea where you live." He said we broke the hug and my tears came out he quickly grabbed my hand and sat me down on the couch with him next to me when he holded my hand.  
"Did he hurt you?!" He exclaimed as he put a hand on my cheek.  
"N-No." I mumbled. He then kissed my hand.  
"I'm sorry...I promised to protect you but I let him take you...I was so weak I should of fought back and-"  
"No Jacob...that just makes it worse...please no fighting." I said he then rub my Cheek softly.  
"What did he do to you?" He asked. I sighed.  
"N-nothing." I said. He kissed my hand softly and I sighed.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Y-yea...he just..."  
"Just what?" He asked. I sighed. I know if I should tell him. This whole thing is making my head hurt and myself confused. Why can't I just live a happy life...well I was living a great life with sparks but...he cheated on me...why on earth does he have to confuse me...my feelings...my heart.  
"He just...told me that he loved m and that...he wanted me back...that he won't ever do the same mistake that he did before." I said Jacob grabbed my hands tightly.  
"Don't listen to him nova...he's living...people like him don't ever change." Said Jacob.  
"Maybe your right." I said.  
"I am right nova and..." He stopped talking and scooted closer to me and put a hand on my cheek and grabbed my hand.  
"And I know that you don't need him because...because I really...like you." He said I just stared at him.  
"I have never liked someone as much as I love you but...it's becoming more then like...I'm in love with you...your so beautiful." He said and his words shocked me a little. He got closer and the hand that was on my cheek slides down to my waist to hold me closer to him.  
"Your beautiful fur...so yellow like the honey that is so sweet and your eyes...I want to stare in them forever. I get lost in them when they light up and...you cheeks...they turn the most beautiful pink when you blush but...your lips...those beautiful lips that..." He stopped and looked down at my lips.  
"That...I want to touch...feel...kiss." He whispered the last word and connected his lips to mine. I didn't know what to do...a bunch of emotions went through me...love, fear, sadness, confused, and shocked. I had my eyes open as Jacob kissed me softly but I didn't respond. He slowly stopped and opened his eyes as he bore away and I just stared at him.  
"Nova?" He said. Then tears streamed down my eyes...he stared at me and I stood and turned my back to him as I bit my lip a little and tried to stop but I couldn't.  
"Nova...I-I'm sorry...I thought you..." He stopped talking and turned me around and wiped my tears away.  
"I thought you felt the same." He whispered with a worried look. I took a deep. Breath.  
"Jacob you know what I'm going through...I can't just go and...love you right away." I said.  
"I know, I know, I just thought I had a good chance...I really love you nova and I promise you that I will never do what...he did." He said.  
"Jacob...I don't know who to trust anymore." I said as I looked down. He grabbed my hands and I looked at him.  
"Please give me a chance." He said. I stared at him I don't know what to do again. He's standing right in front of me begging me to give him a chance and I do not want to hurt him. He has helped me so much and if he really loves me then...I don't want to say no but...I also don't want to say yes. I sighed and opened my mouth to talk but instead I covered my mouth and ran to the kitchen.  
"Nova!" I heard Jacob yell. I ran straight to the garbage can and threw up. I heard Jacob run to me and slowly put a hand on my back. I threw up everything and I felt sick. I stood up and cleaned my mouth with a towel as Jacob stared at me with a worried look.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
Before I can answer my eyes started to close slowly and I blacked out.

Review please.  
What do you think is wrong with nova?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Novas POV

I slowly opened my eyes and felt alittle dizzy I quickly closed them and took a deep breath. I tried again and sloky lifted my eyes opened and loked around, my eyesight was a little blurry but it started to clear out. I then saw where I was. I was in a hospital room. I looked down and saw I was laying on a hosptial bed what was I doing here? As I looked around I spoted Jacob next to me a he holded my hand tightly.

"Thank goodness you woke up." He said as he rubbed my cheek.

"What am I doing here?" I ask.

"You fainted so I brought you here." He said.

"But I was feeling perfecly fine." I said. He looked at me with a worried look. I still felt alittle dizzy though and I just wanted to close my eyes and sleep.

"When can I leave?" I ask.

"The doctor took some tests and once he comes back we can leave." Said jacob. I smiled at him alittle and he grinned lightly.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked me. I yawned alittle and he rubbed my hand softly with his thumb.

"I'm fine jacob...really." I said with a small smile.

"Its just you threw up and then fainted...that isn't normal." He said.

"I know but...I don't know why it happened." I said. He kissed my hand softly and then we heard the door open. We turned towards it and a blue monkey came in.

"Well, congratulations Mrs. Nova." He said. I stared at him.

"W-what do you mean?" I ask with some panic. The doctor smiled at me and wrote something on his clipboard.

"Your going to be a mother." He said and my world callapsed. Everything around me went dark and blurry ad the only thing living was me. A baby...A baby!?...A BABY!... I can't have a baby...not now! Everything in my life is a disaster...I can't have this! What am I supposed to do with something growing in me...a baby...the thought of this made me happy because I knew the baby was...Sparks' but he doesn't want a baby...everytime I tried to talk about a baby he left or just stayed quiet. I felt my eyes burn with tears bu they didn't come out.

I turned tiwards jacob and he just stared at my hands with a small glare...if only I knew what he was thinking.

"Can you leave us alone?" Asked Jacob to the doctor. The doctor nodded and then he left. I didn't turn to look at Jacob anymore, I was scared to see or hear what he wanted to say. Then the tears slid down my face and I gasped alittle and closed my eyes. Then I felt someone put a hand on my stomach. I wied my tears away and turned to see jacob with a hand on my stomach and while looking at me.

"What am I supposed to do Jacob?...I'm pregnant...and I know its sparks'...but he doesn't want a baby...I know he doesn't." I said as my voice cracked alittle and I put my hands on my face.

"Its mine..." he said nd I looked up at him.

"W-What?" I asked.

"Its mine..." he repeated. What did he mean?

"But Jacob-"

"Its mine...The baby your having is mine...if sparks doesn't want it then I do." He said I was shocked.

"But-"

"Nova I said I love you...and I do with all my heart and...if he doesn't want a baby...I do .and especially with you I love you." He whispered a he kissed my hands. I felt...loved...he really did love me. It has to take a lot of love for him to accept me and my baby even if it isn't his.

"Would you really do that?" I ask suprised he kissed my cheek.

""I would...and more." He said. I smiled and then he smiled.

"I hope that now...you can trust me and I hope you know now that I really love you." He said.

"I do now." I whispered he then kissed me but this time I kissed him back and he grabbed me and brought me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around hid neck then the door opened. W broke apart and i blushed as the doctor smiled at us.

"Looks like these were good news." He said and jacob looked at me wih dreamy eyes.

"Its sure is." He said

Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven Novas POV Me and Jacob had gotten to his house and we walked inside and Jacob opned the door. Before I could step in Jacob grabbed my waist and kissed me I quickly kissed him back and we walked in and he kicked the door shut. The lights turned on and me and Jacob broke the kiss and he held me close so our foreheads were touching.

"I love you..." He wForumhispered. I stared I don't know if I'm even ready to say those words back. I smiled at him and he grinned.

"Jacob?...is that you?" I heard someone say. We turned around as Susan, jacobs mom stepped in and she stared at us. Jacobs smiled and holded my hand.

"Good news mom." Started Jacob. She stared as sh waited for the answer.

"Nova is now my girl!" He said happingly. Susan stared at me for a while and then a smile crossed her face and she walked to me and hugged me.

"Oh! Nova you seem like such a great girl!" She yelped. I smiled as we broke the hug.

"Can you believ it mom...this is what I needed in life...a beautiful girl like Nova." Said Jacob as he smiled lovingly into my eyes. I smiled and then he grabbed my hand.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow mom...I'm sleepy." Said Jacob.

"Goodnight Jake...and goodnight Nova." Susan said. I smiled.

"Goosnight." I said she smied and me and jacob walked upstairs and he walked me to the front of my bedroom door as he holded my hands and I smiled. Good thing his mom didn't know that I fainted...sh would of asked and if she knew what I had she would of never let me be with Jacob.

"Thanks for everything." I said to him.

"Anything for you." He whispered as he pecked me softly and I smiled.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight, cupcake." He said I blushed and he smiled. I walked in the room and quickly got ready for bed.

I opened my eyes and the sun shone threw the window and I quickly sat up and yawned lightly. I stretched my arms out and then I threw my legs to the edge of the bed and got up. I yawned again and I walked to the bathroom. I quickly began to take a shower and then as I showered I looked down at my stomach.

I slowly put my hand on it and carressed it slowly. This thought made me very happy, because. Its my baby, I don't know if its a girl or a boy but I will live my child. I have always wanted a baby...ma babybwith the man I...love. I shook the memory off and washed myself up and quickly got out and dried my fur. I put on a pink dress that reached to my knees. I brushed teeth and then there wad a knock at my door. I walked to it and opened it and Jacob grabbed my and kissed me softly I kissed him back and he bougt me closer to himself.

We broke he kiss moments after.

"You look beautiful today." He whispered and I smiled.

"Thankyou." I said. He smiled I then saw what he was wearing some black jeans and a white buttoned up shirt tucked in it. And a black tie.

"You look handsome." I said.

"Thankyou...today is a special day." He whisprred.

"Why?" I ask and he chuckled...

"You'll see." He said. He grabbed my hand and walked me downstairs.

"Bye mom!" Yelled Jacob. "Good luck!" She yelled back. Jacob an I ran out of the house.

"Good luck? For what?" I asked Jacob. He smirked and kissed me.

"You'll see." He said as he broke the kiss and opene the door for me. I quickly got in and he began to drive us somewhere. H ad a smile on his face and I just stared stright ahea as he holded my hand and rubbed it with his thumb. He then entered a parking lot and parked in. I then saw we were at the parking lot in the resturaunt he worked in.

"What are we doing here?" I ask. He smiles and we ge out o he car and he holds my hand.

"You'll see." He said as we walked to the fron but before we could enter he stopped and covered m eyeswith his hands.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He kisses my cheek.

"You'll see." He hispered nd he waalked me somewhere. I heard silence and then he uncovered my eyes.

"Now." He whispered. I opened my eyes and saw an empty resturaunt but with a table in the middle for two. There were candles and rose everywhere.

"How...how did yu do this?" I asked surprised he kissed my hand and smiled.

"I had it arranged." He said I smiled and he gestured me to the chair as he pulled it out for me. I smiled and sat down as he sat across from me. Through thw whole date we ate and he kept kissing me lovingly

.but then dessert came and he snapped his fingers and three monkeys came and began to play romantic music and I smiled.

"Your so romantic." I said to Jscob..

"Just for you." He said as he winked at me. He then cut me a pirce of cake and put it infront of me I smiled an grabbed my fork.

As I cut the first piece to eat I saw something silver... I looked at Jacob and he smiled. My heartbeated and I digged in the cake and took out a cake covered ring. I almost dropped it and I gasped alittle.

"J-jacob...w-what is.." I couldn't get the words out. He chuckled and got the ring out and cleaned it. I stared and he bend down on one knee.

"Nova...you are the biggest love I have ever had...I love you so much and I just can't live without you. Will you make me the happiest man ever and...marry me?" He asked and I stared.

Review please!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

I didn't know what to say or what to do. Marry Jacob? I gulped and jacob looked at me worringly I don't want to hurt him. I tok a deep breath. My mind says this is the best...I lost my trust with Sparks he has cheated on me with multiple women.

"Yes." I gasped out he smiled wdley.

"I will marry you." I said with a smile he quickly kissed me and I kissed him back. A tear slid down my cheek but I wiped it away and I broke the kiss. He grabbed my hand and I watched as he slid off the ring sparks gave me...and slid the new ring on. I took the ring Sparks gave me and put it in my pocket and Jacob smiled and kissed my hand.

"But we can't get married unless I get a ddivorce with Sparks." I said.

"I know." Said Jacob.

"I'll go tomorrow." I said.

"I'll go with you." He said.

"No jacob...He's going to probably get very angry and I can't allow any fights." I said.

"But-"

"Please." I begged. He sighed.

"Fine." He said I smiled and he kissed me I kissed him back and we walked home hand in hand.

One Day Later

I arrived at Sparks house by taxi. I quickly got off and paid and walked to the front door. I sighed and. Knocked. No answer. I knocked again... No answer. I tried using the doorknob and it was open. I walked inside and found the house the same. I walked to the kitchen and found it empty i walked to the table and set down the papers i had I walked to the living room and found it empty. I walked to the bedroom and I saw Sparks. He was sitting against the head of the bed while hugging his knees. He wore his blue jeans with a white shirt He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Nova!" He yelled as he ran to me and hugged me.

"You came back." He whispered as he holded on tightly. I didn't know what to do he seemed really hurt does he really love me?

"No Sparks...I just came for something." I said as I pulled him away. I then finally got to see his eyes. I gasped they were bloodshot red and with bags under his eyes.

"Have you slept?" I asked.

"No...and I've only gone to work a few days but that doesn't matter...what matters is you." He said. I sighed and walked to the kitchen he followed me.

"I came because of the divorce Sparks." I said while facing him he glared.

"I am not sighning any divorce. We are married and I won't let you leave me! I love you don't you get it!?" He yelled. I sighed he walked to me and grabbed my hand.

"This ring..." he stopped when he looked at the ring Jacob gave me.

"This isn't the ring I gave you." He said. I backed away.

"I know, its the ring Jacob gave me...once you sighn the divorece were getting married." I said. His face turned into anger and sadness.

"You can't marry him...you can't marry him!" He yells.

"Its my decision!" I yell. He quickly grabs my arms.

"Have you forgotten us!? Us! We love eachother!" He yelled. I pushed his armsaway.

"I dont." I said. He glared. I quickly grabbed the papers and showed it to him. I then took the ring he gave me out of my pocket and i put it on the table.

"I already sighned now you sighn!" I yell as I hand him the pen. He grabs the pen and throws it he then grabs the papers and rips them in half.

"Sparks!" I yell he shakes his head and opens the drawer he then lit a match and threw the papers in the sink along with the match. It burned down and then sparks turned the water on and opened the kitchen window.

"I will not sighn anything." He said. I stared and he grabbed me by my waist and held me close.

"I love you Nova...I would scream it to the world if I have to...I Love You!" He yelled. I stared and he picked me up bridal style.

"Sparks...what are you doing!" I yell. He then carries me to the room and drops me on the bed and he goes ontop of me and kisses me. I kicked and pushed but Sparks pinned my arms down. He kissed me and soon I stopped struggling. It really looked like he loved me...does he love me? Do I love him? I then kissed him back and my heart flied I felt butterflies and I no longer felt empty.

I love him! ...I love this red Monkey! I wrapped my arms around his neck not wanting to let him go and he grabbed my waist. I kissed him with all my love and sparks kissed me softly and lovingly. And he didn't try anything sexual he just kissed me showing his love. We broke the kiss for air and we panted.

"I love you Nova..." he panted out. I didn't know if I should say it back. I loked into his eyes waiting for me and full of love and full of...the truth.

"I love you too." I whisper his eyes light up and he grins while panting and I smile. He then kisses me again and I kiss him back. I hold him tightly and he flips us over so I am on top and he hugs my waist and bringa me very close. I then wanted him...I wnted him right there. I want him to show me how much he loves me. I want him to want me as much as I want him right now.

I reach my hands to his shirt and lift it up so his muscular stomach was showing and I began to rub my hnds on it. He moaned and then I lifted his shirt up more and I began to rub my hands through his white chest fur and he moaned again. I lifted his shirt up and I broke the kiss for a second and threw his shirt aside. He seeme to get the point of what I want because he flipped us over so he was on top and quickly began to kiss my neck and collorbone.

"Sparky." I moaned out he looked into my eyes. I saw his hungry, full of lust eyes begging for more...I smiled.

"Sparky." I said he smirked and kissed me he quickly he slid my shirt of and threw it. He broke the kiss and looked down at me hungryily. I blushed as he stared. He then looked into my eyes and grinned. I flipped us over and quickly reached down and unbuckled his jeans and took them off. He reached down and took off my pants. I then kissed him and he kissed me back. I moaned as he rubbed my side slowly He flipped us over and reached around and behind me and got ahold of my bra.

He looked into my eyes like he was begging for permistion. I smiled and he kissed me as he unlcipped my bra and slid it off of me.

_**Yea...sorry about the mature contant...I hope its okay. I thought it was alright not to mature but I hope you liked it. At least the Spova is here...THANKS FOR READING.. sorry again...I hope its okay...**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve

I opened my eyes slowly but shut them again. I yawned quietly and opened my eyes again. I tried to move but then I noticed that someone had their arms around me tightly. I slowly turned my head to see a sleeping Sparks out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head back and I gulped alittle. Was this right? Did I do the right thing?

I sighed alittle. But I love Sparks...I love him and I would do anything for him. I looked at the ring and sighed. This ring doesn't belong on my finger...I grabbed it and slid it off of me and put it on the side table next to me. I'm sorry Jacob.

I closed my eyes again and looked at Sparks arm that was holding me close to him. I know this is the first he has slept in days. I also looked at his tail that was also wrapped around me. I slowly put my hand on Sparks' what if he doesn't really love me...then this would be the worst mistake and so would the baby I'm having. I don't know how to tell Sparks that I'm pregnant.

Then I heard a small light groan and I knew Sparks is awake. I closed my eyes and then I felt Sparks unwrap his arm from me and he groaned he was probably stretching. He unwrapped his tail from me and then he reached over and slowly stroked my cheek and then quickly kiss it and I felt the bed shake. He must be getting up. I heard some sound and then the door open and close.

I opened my eyes and then looked towards the door and laid back down. I felt happy but...scared too. I just don't know how to tell Sparks that I'm pregnant. I sighed and stood up while wrapping the sheets around me. I walked to my dresser but it was empty the only there was soe shirts I didn't want and a yellow robe. I grabbed the robe and walked in the shower. I quickly took a shower and dried my fur and put on the robe.

I walked outside of the bathroom and to the room and saw the messy bedroom. I quickly picked up our clothes and folded them on the desser and then fixed the bed and fixed a few things. I sighed and then walked out of the bedroom.

I slowly walked to the kitchen and I saw Sparks staring inside the sink. I slowly walked towards him and peeked over his shoulder and saw he was staring at the burned up papers of the divorce.

"Don't look at that anymore." I say he jumps and turns to look at me. I walk in front of him and put my hands on his arms.

"Don't look at those burned up papers anymore...just think about how were together again." I said sparks smiled alittle and grabbed me nd kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck to quickly deepen the kiss and he grabbed my waist and brought me as close as possible to him. His hands roamed around me like they were lost and I just got lost in his scent...

We broke the kiss and I let him go and he smirked. He looked at the papers but I quickly gathered them up in a ball and threw them in the garbage but dried my hands because they were alittle wet. I then walked back to him.

"I was stupid to get that divorce...we never needed it." I say sparks smiles widly and grabs me by my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders.

"I was stupid Nova...I was so stupid to cheat oon the only girl I like...the only girl I love...the only girl I'll ever love." Whispered Sparks. I smiled and sighed I still didn't know how to tell him these news. Sparks looked at me and then at the table he let me go and walked to the table he was looking at something I walked to him and he turned around while holding the ring he gave me for our wedding. He looked at me and then smiled.

"May I?" He asks. I smile and nod. He smirks and he grabs my hand slowly and kneels down.

"Nova...you have loved me more then anyone in this world and I love you back the same maybe even more...I have never thought we would be married by now but I'm happy to know that I have something that proves you are mine...mine to hold...mine to love...in sickness and in health...as long as we both shall live..." he said I smiled and he smiled.

"And here I am...S.P.R.X.7.7 asking you Nova...would you be my wife...again?" He asks. I smile.

"Yes Sparks...forever." I say. He smiles and slowly slips the ring where it belongs... on my finger forever. He stands up and hugs me tightly and I hug him back happy as ever. We stay in that tight hug for a long time till we break it and we look at eachother.

"I love you..." sparks whispers.

"I love you more..." I whisper he chuckles and brings me close to himself.

"No...I love you more." He said.

"No...I love you more." He said.

"Nope...I...love...you...more." he said with a smirk.

"Nope...I love you more." I say. He smirks and then brings me as close to him as possible.

"I'll show you that I love you more." He whispered.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Yup..." he was about to kiss me when my phone rang. Sparks let go of me and I walked to the table and grabbed my purse I quickly grabbed my phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Nova where are you I'm worried!" Yelped Jacob. I totally forgot about him.

"Oh my gosh Jacob I'm sorry!" I yelped. I looked at Sparks as he stared at me.

"Where are you!" He says.

"I-im..." I didn't know what to say. Then I felt Sparks wrap an arm around my waist from behind and he slid my robe down alittle so my shoulder was showing and he began to slowly kiss it.

"Come home Nova." Said Jacob. I was about to answer when Sparks bit a part of my neck lightly making me moan.

"What?" Said Jacob.

"N-nothing." I said. Sparks smirked I knew he was doing this on purpose. He bit that part again making me sqeak and moan.

"Nova what's going on!" Yelped Jafob.

"N-nothing...i-ill be there as soon as I can." I said and hung up. Sparks smirked and began to kiss my cheek.

"Love you." He whispers I glared at him.

"What?" He said inasantly. I rolled my eyes and walked to the room I grabbed some sweat pants that I left and put them on and then I put on a pink shirt I didn't want that I left here. I turned around to find Sparks standing there. He saw me change!

"Pervert!" I yell.

"How am I a pervert? I'm your husband...and we just did it last night...and I got a good long look at you." E said. I blushed and he smirked.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"I need to go with Jacob." I say.

"I'll go with you." Said Sparks.

"Fine but you'll stay in the car." I say. He sighs but nods. I get my purse and then I walk back to the room and get the ring Jacob gave me. I walk back to Sarks and he kisses me I kiss him back and we stay l that for a while and then we break apsrt I smile and we head out. He quickly opens the door for me and I get in and he gets in on his side. He quickly drives to jacobs house whilt I tell him where it is.

I sigh as I begin to exit the car. Sparks then grabs my arms and pulls me to him and kisses me. I kiss him back and then break the kiss. And I smile at him.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I whisper. He smiles and I exit the car and walk to the front door. I knock and Jacob answers he quickly hugged me.

"Nova where were you I was so worried!" He yelped.

"We need to talk." I say. He looks at me and nods and we walk inside and he stands in front of me.

"What is it?" He asks. I take my ring out and hand it to him. He takes it and stares at me.

"I can't get married with you Jacob." . Say. He shakes his head.

"No...no nova you can't cancel this now!" He says. I step back but he grabs me and kisses me and I just stay still. He breaks the kiss and looks at me.

"You can't do this to me Nova...I love you!" He said. I got out of his arms.

"But I realized that...I don't love you." I said. He stared at me with pure sadness.

"I'm sure you'll find another girl Jacob...your a great guy and I can't thank you enough for what you did to help me." I said.

"No Nova...please no...marry me Nova please...I love you so much I can't live without you! Please!" He begged as he got down on his knees and looked up at me.

"Please Nova...I love you." He said. "But Jacob I love you but not as much as I love-"

"Sparks! Did he convince you to return with him! Nova no he's going to cheat on you again. Guys like that don't change!" He yelled as he got up.

"He promised me he did." I said.

"But nova he cheated on you with more then one women and you just take him back!?" Yelled Jacob.

"I love him." I said. Jacob shakes his head. "We were going to live happily Nova...your going to have a baby. I was going to be the father." He said

. "But-" "Does he know Nova!?" Asked Jacob angrily.

"Know what?" I ask. "Does he know your pregnant!?"

"What?" We heard someone say. I turned around and I saw sparks.

"Repeat that again." Said sparks angrily.

"Nova is pregnant...and I'm the father!" Said jacob. I stared at jacob he wasn't the father! Sparks looked at me he glared and then grabbed my arm.

"Were leaving." He said.

"Let her go! You wait take her without a fight!" Yelled Jacob. Sparks let me go and turned around with a glare.

"Listen Jacob...I don't want to fight but the anger insidee of me may be too much!" Said Sparks. I got in front of Jacob.

"Please don't fight...please." I said. I grabbed sparks and dragged him away as he and jacob glared at eachother. When we were outside he stomped off to the car and I walked to it and we both got in. We didn't speak the whole way and I knew sparks was mad because of the way he trembled the way he gripped the wheel and the way he looked impatient with the traffic.

Sparks POV

Novas pregnant! Nova is pregnant! Normally I eould be the happiest monkey in the world! I would kiss her I would support her and tell her how much I love her. But its different. The baby isn't mine and it can't be mine. That baby belongs to Jacob and since nova is pregnant with his child...she also belongs to him. I just can't handle this anger inside of ne. I just can't imagine Jacob with her. I glare at my hands...Nova isn't mine anylonger.

Review please... ...just as everything was going fine right?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Novas POV

Sparks parked in the driveway of the house and with one hard, heavy sigh he got out of the car. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Sparks walked to the door opened it I walked after him and followed him inside the house. He walked into the kitchen and I followed him. His back was to me as he put his hands on his head and I was worried and scared.

"Sparks-"

"Why didn't you tell me!" He yelled as he turned around. I stared.

"I-Im sorry-"

"Your sorry!?...Did it even come to your mind that this information is important!" He yelled.

"I needed to know!" He yelled again and I just looked at the ground.

"Look at me Nova!" He yelled. I lifted up my head and he grabbed my arms and holded me tightly and I gasped alittle.

"How could you not tell me this! Because of...that thing you have our love life is over!" He yelled. I felt tears in my eyes and I just stared a parks holded my arms tightly and with a big galre.

"But-"

"How could you do this to me!...I love you and you go off and sleep with Jacob!? Do you know how much this hurts me!?...how much jelously I have inside of me...I can't control it!" He yelled as he let me go and walked to the table.

"Sparks...listen to me!" I say. He glares and then punches the table so hard it made me jump and gasp. He glared at the table that had almost broken and I was scared...very scared.

"Sparks...please listen to me." I begged. He shook his head and turned to glare at me.

"For what! To tell me how you went to bed with that...that... " he groaned and glared even harder.

"But you have to listen!" I yell I have to tell him that this baby I have is his. He's really angry and if I don't tell him soon he'll end up doing something that will scare me or hurt him. I know that he really does love me because...if he didn't...he wouldn't be angry right? I had to tell him here and right now eventhough it takes screaming.

"Sparks...listen." ii begged. He shook his head.

"I will not listen to you! How about you go back with Jacob...get married...have your kid and leave me alone forever!" He yelled he stomped by me but I grabbed his arm.

"I never slept with him!" I quickly yelled he turned around.

"Stop lying Nova! You had to sleep with him or how else would have a...thing!" He yelled I glared this time.

"This 'thing' is YOUR baby!" I yelled. His face was a shock now. He stood there staring at me and I let go of his arm and I stood looking at him waiting for his responce. What if he still gets mad, he might now want a baby at all. I took a deep breath and continued.

"I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't want a baby...I thought you didn't want a baby with me and I wa scared to tell you...I was scared so I decided to hide it." I said. He stared at me and I thought he was going to scream but instead he dropped down to his knees and stared at my stomach. He then held it with both of his hands and then closed his eyes.

"My baby?" He gasped out and he opened his eyes and looked at me. I nodded he was happy I smiled warmly at him and kissed my stomach.

"A baby?... My baby!" He yelped happily..

"Yes Sparks...your baby...your going to be a father." Ii said with a smile. He got up while staring into my eyes and then kissed me straight on the lips and no more words were needed.

Review please... So this could be the end...unless you want another chapter...if you guys want another chapter review and the next chapter would be all spova. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

Months Later...

It has been Months and I couldn't be happier, Sparks has always been the most supporting, lovable, and kindest husband I have dreamed of. He could be a little over protective but I know it's because he cares. He would always want to listen and kiss my stomach when he comes home from work and I would make me so happy on how excited he is to have a hold with me.

I haven't Jacob at all, I have inside him once but his mothers old me o stay away and I know why...I can blame her. I ruined his life and I jus canceled our wedding just like that. I owe him so much and I don know how too repay him back. I waned to be friends but I know he will never except that offer.

I was huge...very huge. And I feel like this little child is going to pop any second, it makes me excited but scared... What if something happens. I just hope everything turns out perfect...I smiled.

I looked down at my stomach and slowly caressed it. I was sitting n the couch as I waited for sparks to come home from work. He has kept his word and we decided to leave that horrible thing behind us. Sparks would sometimes say he's sorry...he would say it out of no where and I would just kiss him, I didn't like remembering that memory.

I then heard the for open.

"Nova!" He yelled.

"Over here." Called. He walked in the living room and smiled at me and I smiled back. He quickly walked to me and bend down to kiss me. I kissed him back and he smirked in the kiss. Wrapped my arms around him and i Felt his hands go on my stomach. I broke the kiss and looked down as he caressed it slowly. I smiled at Sparks and he kneeled down in front of me and kissed my stomach. I watched him as he put his ear against my stomach and grinned at me.

"I felt him." He whispered as he lifted his head. He quickly put it back against my stomach and chuckled a little.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy?" I ask he looks up and smiles and sits next to me and wraps an arm around me.

"It's more likely." He said. Smiled.

"What if it's a girl?" I ask he smiled wider.

"It'll be wonderful...she'll have your beautiful smile and probably your beautiful eyes." He whispered.

"And if it's a boy?" I ask.

"It'll have my amazing looks and smirk." He said with a smirk I giggled.

"And cockiness." I said and he chuckled.

"How much longer?" He asked me. Looked down at my stomach and caressed it.

"Anytime now..." I whispered. Sparks grabbed my chin and made me face him and then kissed me. I quickly kissed him back and he rubbed my stomach slowly. We broke the kiss after a while and he grinned at me.

"I can't wait Nova...a beautiful child with you...I'm going to be a father and I promise you...ill be a great father." He said.

"I know you will sparks." I said. He smiled and bend down alittle and kissed my stomach.

"I never thought I will have a kid with you...but having one will be the best thing in life...after you." He whispered. I smiled and kissed him he kissed me ack quickly and I felt all the love in this kiss. We broke apart and I smiled.

It was dark outside and I smiled at myself as sparks had his arm around me and we sat in the couch as I leaned on him. We were watching a movie together and I loved having time. Then it needed and I was sleepy. I yawned and sparks smiled at me playfully.

"Ya tired." He asked with a smirk.

"A little." I said he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Lets go to bed." He whispered. I smiled and sat up and scratched I then groaned alittle and leaned on the couch while breathing hard. Sparks ran to me quickly and grabbed my hand.

"Are you okay?" He quickly asked. I took a deep breath.

"Fine...just a little cramp." I said. Sparks took a deep breath and I got up but sparks wrapped his arm around me.

"Can you walk?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes sparks...I could walk." I said. He looked at me with a worried look and then I took a step and sighed. Sparks then grabbed me and picked me up bridal style.

"Sparks...what are you doing?" I ask.

"Loving you." He whispered as he carried me to the bedroom. I smiled and he set me down when we got there. I walked to the dresser and took outs night clothes.

"Let me dress." I said as I walked in the bathroom.

"Leave the door unlocked just in case." He said I smiled and pecked him real quick.

"Don't worry sparks." I said. He gave me a small smile and I walked in the bathroom and closed the door. Quickly and slowly changed into my night clothes and then I looked at myself in the mirror. I was really huge. I sighed and sparks knock.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I opened the door and kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine." I said. He smiled and I looked at myself in the mirror again.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm huge." I said he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me slowly from behind and his hands rested on my stomach and he closed his eyes

"I think you look beautiful." He whispered.

"Do you really?" I asked. He opened his eyes and turned me around to face him.

"Really...your more then beautiful." He said I smiled and he kissed me and I quickly kissed him back. We stayed like that for a few moments till we broke the kiss.

"Lets sleep." He said as he walked me to the bed. I slowly laid down and he laid down next to me and turned the lamps off and held me close. He kissed my head and I smiled at him and closed my eyes and buried my head in his neck as much as I could since my stomach was in the way.

A baby...a baby with the man I love.

Review...

So this is their life so far...like it?

I thought it was sweet how much sparks cares...right?

Tell me what you thought.

Another chapter coming up.

:D


	16. Chapter 16

**Nova's POV **

I gasped as I felt a bunch of pain from my chest and under. The pain was unbelievable. I couldn't stand it, I shut my eyes shut and my hands flew to my stomach as I sat up and groaned loudly. I then felt something wet and I gasp and groaned loudly in pain. I looked next to me and saw Sparks. I flew a hand on my stomach and with my other I reached over to Sparks shoulder and shook him quickly.

"Sp-Sparks!...Spar-aaahh!" I groaned out. He quickly opened his eyes and looked at me. I screamed loudly and fell on my back.

"Nova! Nova what's wrong!" He yelled. I screamed.

"The b-baby...the baby is...c-coming!" I yelled out. The pain was too much! I couldn't handle it, it hurt...it really hurt and I couldn't take it! I screamed and Sparks quickly grabbed my hand and wiped my forehead.

"Hang in there Nova please! Breath!" He yelled with a worried look. I closed my eyes shut and I screamed and groaned loudly. I couldnt take the pain it hurt way to much and i felt like i was going to rip apart! I felt like it was going to come out any moment! I look at sparks as I felt the tears in my eyes and they came out as I felt the baby inside of me kick and It hurt me more then anything.

"Sparks!...The baby!" I yell as the pain is too much for me to take. Sparks kisses my forehead and I feel him get of the bed.

** Sparks POV **

The baby! The baby is coming! I'm excited about it and I can't wait but...seeing Nova in this much pain scares. It scares me to see her scream and hold her stomach because what if something happens?! I don't want to lose Nova. I let go of Nova and I quickly put on my pants and ran out the room. I quickly ran to the living room and took my keys and ran outside. I ran to the car and turned it on.

"Sparks!" I heard Nova yell from inside. I felt sweat on my forehead as I opened up the doors and I ran inside. I quickly grabbed my jacket and ran in the room. Nova was sweating as she gripped the bed sheet tightly. I ran to her and wrapped my jacket around her as i picked her up bridal style and ran out the room and out the house.

"Hang in there Nova!" I say. I put her in the passengers seat and strap her in. I wipe the sweat from her forehead and closed her door and ran to my side of the car and got in. I quickly drived out of the driveway and began to drive to the hospital.

"Breath nova! Breath!" I yell as I hold her hand and she sqeezez it tightly. I look at her with a worried look and I look at the traffic.

"Move!" I yell. And I hit the car horn hard. Nova groans loudly and grabs her stomach.

"Sparks! Sparks...t-the baby! Its.. c-coming!...I can't...take it anymore!" She yells. I look at her and my worry increases.

"Hang in there nova please! Breath!" I say. She breaths sloppyingly and heavingly. She then yells and sqeezes my hand tightly. I hit the horn again and Nova sqeezed my hand. I groaned in fruztration. After a while we quickly arrived. Not to quickly it seemed like hours. I got out of the car and quickly turned it off and ran to Novas side and picked her up bridal style and carried her inside as quickly as I could as she gripped my shirt tightly.

"Help! She's about to give birth!" I yell. Nurses run to me and bring a bed where I carefully set nova down and I grab her hand and kiss her forehead.

"It hurts!...i-its coming!" She yells. I rub her forehead as we run to the hallway.

"Its okay nova...its going to be okay breath." I said. She breathed heavingly. Then I felt myself getting pulled away. I turned and saw nurses holding and Nova being taken off.

"No!" I yell. I get out of their grip and I run to Nova agin and grab her hand.

"Sp-sparks...i-im-" "No nova I'm sticking by your side." I said. Then the nurses began to pull me off again and I just tried to push them all away.

"Sp-sparks...its okay...Go." she said. I kissed Novas forehead.

"But-"

"I promise!" She gasped out. I let her go and I watched as they took her away. I then let the nurses lead me towards the waiting room where I sit down. And wait. I'm worried but also happy. But what if something happens to her or my baby...anything could happn and if it does I don't know what I'll to. I don't want to lose any of them. But everything could come out fine. I could have a beautiful baby.

I smiled at the thought of having a baby in my arms and Nova next to me as I hold my child for the first time. As I kiss them both.

As I love them both.

** Review please! Anything could happen...what if something goes wrong!?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sparks POV**

I waited and waited with a coffee cup in my hands and I looked at my hands as I felt worry and happines at the same time and I just wanted to run inside the room where Nova is and see whats taking so long. But I know I can't do that. But I also can't wait for a baby...my baby! Son or daughter doesn't matter to me. It only matters that its mine and Novas to prove our Love

. I smiled at the thought of this. I just can't wait to actually have my baby in my arms...while I hold it and kiss its forehead and love it...my baby...my child. I smiled wider and then I sighed and put the coffee on the table and looked around. I then saw a couple, I saw them as the man holded his wife with their baby monkey in their arms as they loved eachother...that's going to be me and my family... yea...my family...Nova and my baby...my family.

I smiled and then I saw something that caught my eye. My eyes widened and anger grew inside of me. He looked around as if he was looking for something and then he saw me. We stared at eachother and he narrowed his eyes at me and I glared. What is he even doing here! He has no buisness here unless he has someone dying. But by his glare I saw he hasn't forgotten anything over these few months. And I haven't eaithier.

I saw that he had small bags under his eyes and his eyes were alittle swollen. I glared harder and he turned to me and began to walk to me. I stood up and he stopped a few feet away from me with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here!" I demand. He glared.

"Your not the only who is love with Nova!" He said. I felt the anger inside of me as I thought of him stilk being in love with Nova. My Nova!

"Well back off! She's mine!" I yell and it causes everyones attentions.

"You can't claim anything! We don't cleary know if Nova loves you! She could have lied!" He yelled.

"She didn't lie! She mine and she's giving birth to OUR child!" I say.

"How do you know its even yours!" He yells I stomped up to him and grabbed his collar and shook him and some gasps were heard around.

"We all know you didn't sleep with nova! She wouldn't do that!" I yell. He glared and grabbed my hands and yanks them off of himself and pushess me.

"What if she did!" He yelled. I growoed.

"She wouldn't lie to me!" I yell. He points to me.

"She did!...me and her were together! And that baby in there is mine!" He yelled. I glared that was the final straw. I won't let him say those things anymore! He has angered me too much and I have always let him down easy but what he deserves is a good hard knock out!

"Why you!" I yell as I throw my first punch straight to his face.

**A fight!ii have been waiting for this...**

** What? You thought jacob wouldn't come back? Heck no! He's here again! Yay! **

**And review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

Sparks POV

I glared at Jacob as he was on the ground and I pointed at him. I heard screams and people running and panicking. "Get up! Get up and fight like a man!" I yell as I glare. He wipes his nose and then all of a sudden he sprangs up and punches me. I crouch down and hold my eye where he punched me. "I can fight to!" Yells Jacob as he grabs me by my shirt and throws me to a table where I flipped to the other side and some people ran away.

I quickly got up with a groan and glared at Jacob. We quickly attacked eachother where I punched Jacob in the stomach and he tried to flip me over.

"Stop!" We heard someone yell. I didn't stop, I just kept punching Jacob. I punched him and took out all my anger that I have been holding on him.

"You stay away from MY family!" I yell. He then punches mt stomach hard knocking out my air.

"Its not your family for long!" He yells. J groan and grab his shirt and throw him at some chairs. I was going to attack him again but someone holded me back. I looked back to se two angry doctors.

"If your going to keep doing that I'm going to have to ask both of you to leave and if you continue there would be worse consenquenses!" Yelled the doctor. I look at Jacob seeing him glaring at me.

"Fine!" I say as yank my arms away from the doctors.

"Good now clean up this mess!" Yelled the doctor. I glared as I quickly picked up the chairs and Jacob didn't stop glaring at me as he picked up the tables. When we were done I sat down and Jacob sat across the room in a chair.

"Now I don't want to hear anymore trouble!" Ordered the doctor. We both give a rough nod and he leaves. I slowly turn to look at Jacob and he's glaring at me, I glare harder and we just glare at each other. Time went by and we remained like this, then I looked away, I had a lot of anger inside f me that I still needed to release. How dare Jacob say those things! I know Nova didn't sleep with him! She promised me she didn't and I have no reason to not believe in her. Then a thought made me smile wide. Soon I will have my baby in my arms...with Nova next me. My family.

I sighed. "Family members of Nova." I heard someone say. Me and Jacob spranged up and walked towards the doctor.

"Who's the husband?" He asks. I look at Jacob but he stays quiet. Instead he looks at the doctor like he's trying to say it but he may not have the guts.

"I am." I quickly say. The doctor smiles at me.

"Congratulations...your a father." He said and my eyes widened.

Review please.


	19. Chapter 19

I swear everything around me melted...but in happiness. I slowly looked at the ground with a huge grin on my face as I shook my head a little trying to fit this fact into my mind. This is to great to come true. It's too perfect, I have been looking for happiness and I have it now...Nova and my beautiful child. Boy or girl doesn't matter...what matters is loving them with all my heart. I look up and see the doctor smiling.  
"C-can I see them?" I ask but it comes out as a whisper.  
"Sure you can, follow me." He said. I looked at Jacob and he was looking at the ground with a glare. I don't care...all I want is too my child and my love Nova. I turn away from Jacob and start to follow the doctor. I follow him through the hallways and then we arrive in front of a room.  
"Go ahead." He says as he gestured the room to me. I smile and he leaves. I take a deep breath and put my hand on the handle and slowly turn the knob. I peek inside and sigh, I open the door and walk in while slowly closing the door behind me. I stand there and see Nova...she was a bit pale but beautiful as ever.  
She was looking down at something and when I followed her gaze I saw she was looking at a small white bundle in her hands. I couldn't see what was in it. And I knew that bundle is my child. She slowly looked up to see me and she gave me a small smile and I saw her happiness. I stare I was still a little surprised to have something...something so beautiful in my life.  
"Come Sparks.." She whispers. And looks down at the bundle again and she grinned and a small robotic arm stuck out and was placed on Nova's cheek and my heart beaded. That small hand...is my child's.  
"Come see your son." She says happily not looking away from the bundle. Son?! I have a son! A baby boy that is mine forever...mine and Nova's forever to show our love. A baby boy for me to admire and to teach for all life...for me to love for me to hold...forever. Nova looks up at me and has a worried look as I just stand in the door way, unable to move.  
"Sparks?" She whispers.  
I still don't move...my bones seem to be made out of butter and my brain is jumping with joy. I want to run to Nova...hold my baby boy for the first time and kiss Nova with my all my love and tell her how proud I am to have a baby with her. But I have to move...say something...anything.  
"M-my son?" I say and it comes out as a whisper. Nova smiles warmly at me and looks back down at the bundle.  
"Yes Sparks...your Son." She says as she grins down at the bundle. The small robotic arm moved and Nova reached for it and grabbed it gently. I slowly gulp and take my first step towards them and then another and then another till I'm next to Nova. She smiles at me and shows me the bundle. I look inside and my heart stops...I see nothing else but a beautiful red baby robotic monkey in Nova's arms. With it's small tail sticking out of the blanket and it's soft white chest fur...it looked just like me with big black eyes like mine...and I knew at that moment...this child...this beautiful child is mine...forever.  
"Isn't he beautiful." Nova whispers. I don't answer as I Stare down at the perfect Baby monkey before me. Everything that has happened these passed months...the worry...the anger...has all left and I was replaced with happiness...pure, pure, happiness. My tail twitched and I felt like falling on my knees.  
"My son..." I gasped out. Nova smiles.  
"Yes, Sparks...your son." She says. The baby monkey reaches his little hand out to me and I slowly reach for it and I notice how much my hand is shaking. I stop mis way and just stare at the baby monkey as he makes a small monkey noise. I then reach for his hand and slowly and gently hold it. The baby hand grabs my finger and squeezes it softly and a smile slowly reaches my face. My grin feels like it's going to rip my face apart.  
The small baby monkey that's...my son and no one others, smiles at me and I slowly hold his hand and squeeze it gently. Nova smiles at me and I look at her and grin lightly. I can't believe this...I can't believe I have a son.  
"Do you want to hold him?" She asks. I look at her and she smiles. I look down at the baby and she slowly lifts him up to my hands and I stare.  
"Just support his head." She says. I slowly watch as Nova hands the baby to me and I stare at it...I stare as I hold my baby boy...for the cry first time. His perfect eyes staring into mine...his father...Im HIS father...and no one else could tell me other wise. I smile down at him and he takes my finger and sucks on it slowly and I grin lightly. I have never seen such a beautiful baby then my son.  
"He's...perfect." I gasp out.  
"He is...he looks just like you." Nova whispers. I smile and my baby yawns softly and closes his eyes.  
"He's tired." Says Nova.  
I smile down at his and slowly lean down and kiss my son in the forehead. I lean up and smile down at him as he is now sound asleep.  
"What did you name him?" I ask finally. I look at Nova and she smiles at me.  
"I haven't yet, what name do you like?" She asks.  
I smile.  
"I was sort of thinking...Zane or...Elio." I said. Nova smiles at me.  
"I like Elio." She said. I smile down at my son...Elio.  
"I do too." I said. I slowly handed Elio to Nova and she slowly holded him in her arms. I smile and then I look up at Nova as she smiles at me and I got closer to her.  
"I love you." I said.  
" I love you too." She says and I softly connect my lips to hers.

_**Yay! Finally finished this chapter...oh and one more chapter to go!**_  
_**How did you like this chapter...Review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

I feel Nova's soft lips against mine and my heart flies. I slowly put my hand on Nova's and squeeze it tightly as she wraps one arm around my neck and kisses me softly and I know...this is my women...my women and my baby that is in her arms. We slowly break apart and she smiles. I smile back but then she looks behind me and her smile drops and her face is placed not sadness, she looks down shamed and I'm confused.  
I look behind me and see Jacob standing there looking at us...mostly at Nova and I see Nova hasn't lifted up her head. I look back at Jacob and I can't help the anger grow inside of me but I remember my son and Nova.  
"Get out of here." I say rudely. Jacob then glares at me.  
"You can't tell me what to do!" He says angrily.  
"Please Jacob." Someone says. I look next to me and see Nova sadly staring at Jacob.  
"Please Jacob ju-" Jacob cut Nova off.  
"Nova...don't tell me to leave...not you...how could you do this to me Nova...how could you-" I cut him off.  
"Don't start with that! She did it because she loves me! Nova loves me! She was never yours!" I yell at Jacob. Jacob glares at me.  
"Sparks please." Says Nova and I look at her.  
"Why are you always protecting him Nova! He has to know why you left him!" I yell. Nova sighs and I glare at Jacob.  
"Leave!" I demand. Jacob ignores me and walks to Nova. He then stares inside the bundle and his face turns to hurt.  
"Jacob...don't keep hurting yourself." Says Nova. Jacob shakes his head and takes a step back.  
"You broke my heart Nova...you destroyed my life." Says Jacob.  
"Please don't say that." Says Nova.  
"It's true! I love you and after everything I did for you...you gave me this!?" He yelped.  
"Jacob I told you I was going to try to forget sparks and love you but...I never could. I love Sparks and I always will." Says Nova. Jacob shakes his head and start to walk to the door.  
"I now know you never loved me...and I have always been looking for the perfect girl to love, to marry, to have kids with...I guess I have to keep searching but...I know I would never love anyone else but you." He says.  
"Jacob your a great guy...you'll find someone else." Says Nova. Jacob shakes his head and leaves without another word. Nova sighs and looks down and I look at her.  
"Did you mean it?" I ask. She looks at me.  
"Mean what?" She asks.  
"About loving me." I say. She stares for a while and then smiles at me.  
"Of course I did." She says. I smile and I walk to her and hold her hand softly.  
"Thanks for everything Nova...I have never had thought I would have a girl like you...when I met you I knew you were the one...I sometimes feel like I don't deserve you...and after what I did I always regret it and I feel ashamed...but I love you so much and you just gave me a gift that I will always treasure...Elio." I say she smiles and pecks me softly.  
"I love you."says nova.  
"I love you too." I say. She smiles and I lean down to kiss her.

A DAY LATER  
Nova's POV

Sparks opened the front door for me and I walked in and was happy about being back at my home again. I smile down at Elio as his eyes looked around.  
"This is your home Elio."I say. He smiles And makes a monkey noise since he can't speak. Sparks walks next to me and kisses my cheek. I walk around the house showing Elio everything till I get to the room and smile down at him.  
"This is your room." I say. I then look up and see the brand new crib on the corner of the room.  
"Did you get that?" I ask Sparks as he walks in. He smiles and walks behind me and wraps an arm around me.  
"Yep." He says. I smile and walks towards it and I lay Elio down as he yawns softly. I smile and lean down and kiss his forehead softly and lean back up and sparks wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses my cheek.  
"Perfect." I say he smiles and kisses my cheek again.  
"I love you so much." I say. He turns me around to face him and smiles.  
"I love you too." He says. I smile and he kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back and he wraps his arms around my waist and I could feel all the love he is putting in this kiss. I forget everything that has happened these past months...all the sadness, anger, confusion...and it's replaced with pure happiness...I'm with the man I will always love...the child I will always love.  
We break the kiss and he smiles at me.  
"I will never love anyone as much as I love you."he says. Smile and we turn and look down at Elio.  
"Forget everything that has happen before Sparks...and just remember that I will always love you...and remember our perfect child, Elio." I say.  
"My life can't get better." Whispers Sparks as he leans down and kisses Elios forehead and leans up and rubs my cheek.  
"I love you." He whispers and kisses me and I needed no more words.

_**Review please...**_  
_**Well that's the end! I decided to make two chapters since I haven't updated...my bad...This is my gift to you well...see ya tomorrow...actually...Read me tomorrow...That's should my catch phrase...YES...READ ME TOMORROW!**_  
_**Review!**_


End file.
